


would you rather...

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Banter, Dirty Talk, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Hickeys, Love Bites, Make up sex, Misunderstandings, Never Have I Ever, One Night Stand, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Talk, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Tumblr Prompts, Wall Sex, Would You Rather, a monthly rumbelling prompt, noisey sex, playful banter, rumbelle prompts, sex quizzes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: a fun game of would you rather takes on an more raunchy turn as the night wears on and ends in a unexpected one night stand.written for a monthly rumbelling,September Prompts.Smut: Noise, misunderstanding, hickeys, make-upand partly inspired by a buzzfeed quiz I took,





	1. Would you rather...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drinking games

"ok, would you rather have sex with mr Clark or..mr Gold! ruby asked with a wide toothy grin.

the girls gathered round on the floor in a circle like teenagers gasp in disgust, a fun game of would you rather had taken on an more raunchy turn as the night wore on.

belle paused to consider the question.mr Clark was a nice guy and all but mr gold well. there was something.. unidentifiable sexual about mr gold.well she always thought so.she always found the enigmatic landlord to be attractive.

it was those warm brown eyes and acid tongue that had drew her to him. belle bit her lip thinking about the villainous mr gold's dark eyes and smug grin.oh yes there was no question who she would choose.

 

~earlier that night,

belle French and her close friends staggered into Mary margaret's apartment laughing and giggling. after an abysmal attempt at girls night out Belle Ruby and Ashley came back to Mary margaret place.

"dose everybody want a glass of wine, I still have an opened bottle from the other night." Mary margaret offered with a smile.

"sure." belle answered as she took off her jacket. 

"you guys I got it, lets all play a game." ruby suggest smiling broadly.

"yes! Mary margaret enthusiastically agreed rising her wine glass. 

"what kind of game? belle asked.

"ok first of all everyone have a glass of wine and sit in a circle on the floor." ruby ordered. 

"oh please, not spin the bottle again." ashley said rolling her eyes.

"no it's not spin the bottle you prude, ruby snapped. it's just a simple game of truth or dare." 

"oh come on ruby, were not in high school.besides everyone is just gonna pick truth anyway." ashley laughingly replied while belle and Mary margaret nodded in agreement. 

"oh..ok, I got a better game! ruby replied and excitedly clap her hands together.

"oh I don't know ruby, maybe we should just finish our wine and call it a night." belle chimed in.

"forget it belles were doing this, now would you rather...eat raw eggs or..spoiled milk? ruby began as she sat down on the floor. 

belle sighed and took a sip of her wine. "how spoiled is the milk?

ruby grinned pleased that her friend was playing along. "3-days." 

"well if I must, raw eggs." belle unenthusiastically answered.

"ashley? ruby asked with a toothy smile.

"raw eggs." she replied. 

"oh god raw eggs." Mary margaret agreed.

"ok, would you rather...lose your purse or your cellphone? 

"purse! they all said with a giggle.

"would you rather...live 10-years with the love of your life or 100-years alone? 

"I'll happily live ever after alone with my 10-cats." ashley replied.

"not me, I would rather live 10-happy years with the love of my life then die alone." Mary margaret said.

"spending 10-happy years with the man I love sounds like a lifetime to me." belle said with a small smile.

"righty oh, ruby took a drink from her glass of wine. "would you rather... spend the rest of your entire life only having mediocre sex with your significant other. or..great hot sex with random strangers? 

"mediocre sex." the girls all agreed. 

"you guys are so lame! ruby said slightly annoyed with them.

"top or bottom? ruby asked as she downed her glass of wine.

belle ashley and Mary margaret both exchanged quick glances before replying in unison. "bottom." 

"would you rather...fuck someone with bad like really bad B O, or..fuck a guy who has a small dick! ruby asked with a filthy grin.

"oh I don't really mind how big it is, as long as he doesn't smell bad." ashley replied shaking her head in disgust.

"I don't think that size really matters all that much but bad hygiene, that's a deal breaker." Mary margaret said with a smile.

"belle? ruby pressed. 

"I can handle a little B O." belle answered.

"oh no honey, this is major stink factor! ruby pressed.

"well I don't recall you complaining when you slept with billy after his shift at the cannery." belle replied.

ruby laughed. "true." 

"oh I have one, Mary margaret exclaimed excitedly lifting her hand in the air. would you rather...have sex on the sofa or..on the floor! 

ruby rolled her eyes. "nope, better question.would you rather...give up cheese or oral sex? ruby asked. 

belle exchanged uncertain glances with the others.

"well I've never had the pleasure so, I rather keep my beloved cheese." belle replied taking a sip from her wine.

"well I have, and I rather have the cheese thank you very much." ashley replied. 

"cheese! Mary margaret agreed.

"you guys, seriously? ruby asked in disbelief. 

belle ashley and Mary margaret all nodded in agreement. "cheese." 

"ok, would you rather...give up sex for a year or..your cellphone? 

belle and Mary margaret both give ruby a look. 

"come on ruby! that's too easy." belle said. 

"ok, ruby smiled wickedly. would you rather...would you rather have sex with mr Clark or..mr gold! ruby asked with a smirk. 

ashley and Mary margaret gasp in complete disgust! "mr Clark! they said. 

belle hesitated, lost in thoughts of warm brown eyes and a sexy smug smile.

"mr Clark." belle blurted out. agreeing with everyone else the blunt lie making her ears burn. 

belle shook herself from her wondering thoughts trying to hide her school girl blush.thinking of mr gold in that way...well it just wouldn't do,belle concluded as ruby ashley and Mary margaret were all giggling.

"it's late,I think I should probably go." belle said standing up off the floor. 

"oh please, stay." Mary margaret asked. 

"i really should get going." belle replied. 

"want me to drive you home." ruby offered. 

"no stay, enjoy your game.I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." belle said as she left Mary margaret's apartment and walked down the street toward her own apartment. 

it was only 9:30 the clock tower showed yet the little town was mostly fast a sleep.  
granny's was still opened she thought as she considered getting something to go. then of course she spotted him.of course she would, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. 

mr gold exited his shop and was locking up for the night.belle suddenly found herself rooted to the spot watching his careful movements.she had heard rumors that the landlord actually lived in the back room.but then there were other rumors.rumor had it that he came directly from hell to terrorize the town.

she watched the man she had been warned was simply prime evil dressed in a suit walk into granny's diner.biting her lip debating, she decided to be bold and followed him inside the diner.


	2. never have I ever..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> written while repeatedly listening to john Mayer's new light,

"ok so the game is pretty straightforward, it's called never have I ever." belle stated filling two shot glasses with johnnie walker whiskey as she sat at the bar in the nearly empty diner with mr gold. granny lucas glanced up from wiping the countertop and rolled her eyes at the pair.

"never have I ever..finished a book, only to turn the page and start again. she said smiling brightly as she drank the shot then quickly poured herself another shot from the bottle of whiskey and tossed it back as well. two shots if you've done it more then once." she conclude with a pleased expression.

"alright, never have I ever..played this game before." he said dryly.

"that's not fair." she whined and took a shot followed by another.

"now when have I ever played fair." he said with menacing grin.

"well in that case, never have I ever..kicked someone out of their home for being a day late on their rent." she countered with a knowing smile.

"well played." he said with a smirk taking a shot of whiskey followed by another.

"never have I ever played this hangover inducing game with a complete stranger before." he said with a smug expression. 

"nice try mr gold but your not a stranger, we've met before." she said beaming.

"have we? he asked with a furrowed brow trying to recollect. 

"yes, once upon a time we met at a town gathering or maybe even here in this very diner.in small towns like this.everybody knows everyone and everyone else's business." she replied staring into his warm brow eyes. 

"that so." he replied meeting her gaze with a smirk.

she nodded her head and bit her lip.

"well in that case,please continue." he said staring longingly at her mouth.

"never have I ever..kissed the mayor." she said with self satisfied smirk.waiting expectedly,

"well, that makes too of us then." he said not touching the shot of whiskey.

"I just, I'd always thought..I mean the gossip has always been about you too." she said sheepishly. 

"well it's just that, gossip. now my turn I believe.never have I ever..made out with a friend." he said with a cocky grin.

she groaned and knocked back a shot quickly followed by another. "long story."

"do tell."

"later, my turn. never have I ever.. paid for sex." she said with a saucy grin.

he narrowed his eyes and took one shot.

she giggled. "care to elaborate mr gold? she teasingly asked.

"I think not." 

she hummed looking intently at him. "are you blushing mr gold? 

"no, course not.it's a little warm in here." he replied tugging on his collar.

"so you are a man after all, not the cold heartless bastard everyone says you are." she teased enjoying flustering the normally cool and collected mr gold.

he looked at her a snide retort ready, when she smiled sweetly at him disarming him.

"alright, who's go is it? he asked awkwardly clearing his throat.

"yours, I think." she replied trying not to stare too much into those spellbinding brow eyes.mr gold could be very charming when he wanted she mused.

he nodded. "never have I ever..hurt someone I loved." he said looking at her with a somber expression and they both took a shot of whiskey.

"so we have something in common then." she said dejectedly meeting his look of regret.

"it would appear so." 

"well that's unexpected, how interesting? she said with a small smile breaking the sudden melancholy mood between them.

"never have I ever..tried anal." she challenged.

he looked at her with an rised eyebrow.

"I was curious." she clarified.

"and what made you think that I had..he stumbled.

"well your so anal about everything else." she shrugged.

"you have a dirty mind my dear.” he said with a leer.

she grinned. "you have no idea." 

"oh really, meek little miss French has those kinds of naughty thoughts. I never would have guessed." he retorted with a pleased expression and she blushed under the intensity of his dark stare.

"miss French,I do believe your blushing dear." he said with a smug grin. 

"no, no I'm not. I think it is a little warm in here." she replied fidgeting with her neckless.

"indeed." he agreed loosening his tie his eyes following her movements. she met his heated stare and he quirky averted his eyes.

"never have I ever..dated a jock."

"nice try, but nope." she said with a pleased expression.

"well then, just nasty rumors then." he replied with smug smile.

"sadly, this little town is full of false and spiteful rumors. now it's my turn." she stated.

"never have I ever..had a blow job." 

"cheap shot." he said taking a shot and poured himself another.

"never have I ever..used a sex toy to get off." he countered.

"I hate you." she said taking too shots.

"ok two can play at that, never have I ever..masturbated to porn." she said making a goofy face at him.

"fair enough." he said taking too shots of whiskey as well.

"never have I ever..read erotica." he said smugly.

"ruthless bastard! she said knocking back two shots of whiskey.

"I never claimed otherwise." he chuckled.

"never have I ever..masturbated while at work." she said giving him a challenging look.

he hesitated and licked his lips considering her challenging stare. "fuck it! he said downing two shots.

she giggled despite the sudden rapid beating of her heart.she was flushed with the suddenly personal knowledge of what the extremely private mr gold dose when alone in his shop.to her mortification she felt her blush deepen.

"alright, are we done with the self gratification line of questions! he exclaim.

she smiled and nodded.

"yes, your both done.I'm cutting you two off,its closing time folks." granny lucas stated glaring daggers at him.

"ok granny, but just one last drink." belle said as she poured two shots. granny lucas nodded her head taking the bottle of whiskey off the counter.

when granny lucas back was turned mr gold childishly stuck his tongue out at her and belle giggled.

"never have I ever..made out in the alley behind the diner." she said suggestively looking at him not wanting the night to end.

he nodded his head in understanding.and they both finished off the two remaining glasses of johnnie walker,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter, misunderstandings & the smut!


	3. truth or dare,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written while incessantly listening to Def Leppard love bites,

walking on somewhat wobbly legs belle wondered down the darken alley behind granny's diner with mr gold following close behind.belle leaned back against the brick wall waiting for him to make a move. when he hesitated she tugged on his necktie pulling him closer to her.he braced his hands against the brick his intense dark eyes gazing at her. their mouths a breath apart.

"never have I ever..kissed mr gold." she said with a teasing grin and he smirk.

"well, aren't you going to kiss me mr gold? she coyly asked and something broke in those dark eyes. a storm of gathering emotional.he suddenly grabbed hold of her and closed the distance between them, he ravenously kissed her his eager tongue seeking admittance. deepening the kiss,she moaned into mouth as he press her up against the wall his hands on her waist holding her to him.

she tore her mouth away breaking the fervid kiss and giggled as he chase after her lips.

"I want you, she said breathlessly as she guided his hand under her skirt. I want your cock inside me." 

"don't, please don't tease me.don't say that if you don't mean it." he rasp pressing his forehead against hers.

"I mean it." she said looking up at him and biting her bottom lip.

he smiled a boyish smile that made her heart flutter with something more then lust.she kissed him hard their tongues reuniting after too long of an absence.after clumsily fumbling to quickly undress each other he was inside her.fucking her up against the wall! his mouth on her neck sucking and biting her hard enough to bruise as he moved inside her. she desperately cling to him wrapping her legs around his waist. unable to stop the loud noises she was making as she neared her climax.his thrusts became erratic as they both fumbled to stay upright.her head was swimming she was having sex with mr gold! they were having noisy dirty sex in the alley where anyone could stumble upon them! the thought of it excited and mortified her, she cried out! when he accidentally rubbed up against her sensitive clit making her whole body shudder in pleasure, 

 

belle woke up the next morning with a slight headache and a little sore. and..the feel of a warm body beside her? she turned to find mr gold asleep in her sofa bed.he was in her bed and completely naked! so that had happened, it wasn't an fevered dream.she'd fucked mr gold last night, she looked at the sleeping man beside her with a silly grin on her face as the memory of last nights naughty events came back to her. biting on her bottom lip as bits of hazy memory flashed.his intense gaze boring into her as he fucked her, the memory of it made her core ache with longing.

biting back a giddy giggle she slowly reached over to brush the hair out of his eyes when he suddenly stirred.

turning onto his side he opened his his intense brown eyes and looked up at her with a dazed look of confusion on his face.she could see the bewilderment in his eyes the confusion of where he was and how he got there clearly written on his expression.and then comprehension dawning on him.

she never thought that anyone could ever look so damn fuckable! she thought biting her lip as her core throbbed with need.

"hay." he gruffly muttered as he slowly regained his composure.

her fingers still itch to touch him, to run her fingers through his long hair.

"hay." she replied with a silly grin on her face.

"so, he began awkwardly. did we really have sexual relations in the alley behind the diner?

"yes, we did actually." she giggled.

"how? He asked turning away From her warm gaze.

"lots of alcohol I believe." she replied smiling at his boyish awkwardness. He was an ungraded mess of adorable awkwardness and she adored it, 

"I should go." he said almost sounding apologetic for staying the night.

"You don't have too, I mean. I could make some coffee." she offered. 

"that would be..he faltered his gaze lingering on her neck, catching her perplexed stare he shyly turned away.

their tender awkward moment was interrupted by loud pounding on her door, and the unmistakeable voice of her best friend shouting through the door! 

"Belle, belle get your lazy ass up! I've been waiting for you at the diner for like an hour! ruby shouted through the door.

Belle and Gold quickly scrambled out of the sofa bed,struggling to quickly dress when the door suddenly opened revealing a godsmack ruby, 

OMG! Ruby exclaimed,

Mr gold met ruby's gaping stare with apprehension and gathered his rumpled clothing up off the floor. 

Ruby finally closed her mouth as mr gold dashed into the bathroom to dress.

"It's not what you think." Belle said as she tied her robe around herself.

"What the fuck belle, it was just a game I didn't actually mean for you to fuck gold or mr Clark! Ruby loudly exclaimed.

"Please keep your voice down." 

"Oh my god! ruby exclaimed.

What?

"Is that, is that a hickey? ruby asked eyeing the dark bruise on her neck.

Belle subconsciously covered her exposed neck.

Ruby please, just give me a minute. alone, I'll explain everything later." belle said ushering ruby out the door.

"Belle please, please tell me that is some kind of twisted horrible joke. please tell me that you didn't..with that vile evil monster because of a stupid dare." 

"It's not what you think ok,I'll explain everything later." belle pleaded as she closed the door in her best friend's face.

with a frustrated sigh, belle sagged against the door when Mr gold came out of the bathroom fully dressed and regarding her with a cold air of indifference.

"Hay." she said with a shy smile.

He coolly nodded in reply.

"So,coffee will be ready in a minute." she said biting her bottom lip.

"There's no need, he shrugged his shoulder. I won't impose upon you any longer." he said carefully folding his coat over his arm.

"oh your not...she began then faltered when she met the cold dark eye of mr gold.

"Have a good day miss French." he said in parting as he walked out the door.leaving her utterly confused as to what had just happened between them? 

Belle folded up the bed while thinking over everything that transpired.what had made him act so different?

"Oh, no no." belle said out loud with realization dawning on her, he had overheard ruby! belle quickly dressed and chased after him. needing to fix this misunderstanding before it was too late.

Belle caught up to him just near the alleyway where they had sex the night before.

"Gold, please wait! she called after him but he kept on walking as if he didn't even hear her.

"Would you please just let me explain! she exclaimed.

"It was just a game to you, a bet." he said pausing with his back to her.

"No, your wrong it wasn't..it wasn't like that." she pleaded.

"Oh really, I don't believe you." he said turning to face her with a sneer.

"your an horse's ass you know that." she said playfully.

"Yes, horse's ass is my middle name actually." he coolly replied with a smirk.

"stop that, look I don't know what you heard but it's not what you think." 

"isn't it, it was a joke wasn't it a game between you and your friends." 

"it wasn't like that." Belle replied. 

"oh really, well I've done with your childish games." he stated turning to leave.

"Gold would you please just listen to me! she called out.

"alright, truth or dare." he asked turning round and meeting her gaze.

she bit her lip debating, "truth."

"why did you come on to me last night? he asked.

"I..because I liked you and I wanted to be with you." she answer meeting his dark glare.

"that's a lie." he hissed and turned his back on her.

"truth or dare." she called and to her surprise he stopped and turned.

"dare."

"I dare you to hear me out." she said.

"no, I've heard enough." he coldly replied.

"it doesn't work that way." she retorted.

"Alright, go on make your case." 

"I..I like you, and I wanted you last night and not because of some stupid game." she confessed.

she stood still under his scrutinizing gaze waiting his reply. "truth or dare? she asked when none came.

"I believe it's my turn miss French." he countered with a mischievous grin.

She smiled knowingly up at him. "dare."

"Are you sure miss French? 

she nodded her head in reply.

"Alright, I dare you to have dinner with me. tonight, in the diner in front of the whole town." he challenged.

He was testing her she knew, but he was also giving her a rare second chance.

"I'd love too." she quickly replied.

He looked taken aback by her answer. as if he expected a different reply.

he nodded his head in agreement.

"Truth or dare." she asked beaming up at him.

"Dare." he replied with a small smile.

"I dare you to let me in."

"Are you sure, you might not like what you find there." he said slowly walking toward her. looking at her with those intense brow eyes.

"I think I can handle it." she said rising to his challenge.

stepping closer to her with a look of undiluted lust he gently brushed his fingertips against the mark he left on her neck.

"Are you sure you want this? he asked. his eyes a dark storm of lust and self doubt,

"Truth or dare." she asked with a wicked smile. 

"Dare." he answered with a knowing grin. accepting what he was sure to be a truly agreeable challenge,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies, written and edited in a rush to make the deadline,


End file.
